Their wish comes true: the Caviva reunion
by Cavivafan98
Summary: Imagine NOT seeing your childhood friend since the end of grade 8. Now imagine yourself fighting with your older brother or getting beat up by your enemy. Ok now imagine your whole world takes a turn for the better cuz you've knocked heads with a familiar guy/girl. What if that guy/girl is your long lost crush? What would you do? Let's see how CK and Aviva confess the truth


I figured before I start doing the Saddest part of my Fic "The Cathalie story in the eyes of Chris Kratt and Aviva Corcovado" why not work on a Caviva reunion so here it goes

DISCLAIMER : I don't own them ... They belong to The Kratt bros themselves

Third person POV

It has been a very long time since Chris and Aviva got separated from each other (you'll find out why soon). Aviva went to/spent all of high school with Zach, and Chris went off to a different high school. High school wasn't the same and if they thought that was hard Collage was harder.

Chris's POV

It was a sunny day, and Martin and I were outside taking a walk. We had just quit our jobs as biology professors because SOMEONE had the craziest idea to become ecologists.

"How the FLIP are we gonna do this alone, huh?!" I stammered

"C'mon Chris, I mean don't you love animals?!" Martin spat back

"Of course I do, a lot. I just think we can do it alone!" I yelled "you know what? I'll go find someone to help us!"

"Fine!" My brother yelled

"Fine!" I yelled back walking away.

I walked on my own for a little bit not paying much attention to where I was goi'n because I was to busy worrying about what just happened. I turned the block, and soon after I found myself on the floor, and when I looked to see what/who I bumped into, I realized that I had left her somewhat unconscious. The girl looked about the same age as me and had: tan skin (Latino skin), dark brown hair (in a ponytail), she had on a yellow jacket (blue stripes on the arms, purple shirt underneath), and blue jeans, she also was wearing sneakers with wheels at the bottom. I quickly ran and took a closer look at her, and I noticed that she had been badly hurt.

I felt bad for her, so I decided to pick her up (one hand under her neck (somewhat) and one hand under her knees). I decided that I'd take care of her. I mean it's the least I could do since I was the one who bumped into her. I took her to my house, and put her on the couch, and I got a blanket and covered her up, and I even bandaged her wounds.

I figured I'd get some lunch myself so I warmed up leftovers from yesterday, and started eating.

About a half an hour later: CK's house

Still CK's POV

I was now watching TV when suddenly I heard the girl I bumped into say "ow!"

I went up to her and said "are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, just that everything HERTS. Hey, um could you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Sure" I said, and I went to the kitchen, got a glass of water, and gave it to her. She drank it pretty fast, and then I saw her stormy grey eyes start to water up, and before I new it she was balling her eyes out, and I said "hey, what's wrong? Why you crying?"

"I-I H-hate H-him." She said over tears.

"Who?" I asked concerned

"Th-this g-guy th-that I-I've h-hated s-since g-grade 7."

I went through some sort of flashbacks all the way to my childhood (grade 7-8) and I realized something, so asked her "Is it Zach?"

"Varmitech." She said

"Yeah?" I asked

"Yeah" she said "how'd you know?"

"I was there." I said "try to remember."

She went through the same thing I did as she tried to remember who I was. Finally she widened her eyes, and put an "Aww" face then she hugged me and said "Chris Kratt, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I thought I'd never see you again too, Aviva." I said

"I can't believe you're talking to me after what happened." She said "looks down* "I'm sorry you had to..." *i kiss her on the cheek*

"Let's just forget our past." I said

"It's been so hard spending all of high school/Collage with Zach. I tried to get you out of my head but I couldn't." She said

"It must've been hard. I couldn't get you out of my head neither, Aviva. Know matter how hard I tried." I said

"Yeah he used to/still does beat me up, hey how's your "girlfriend" Cristina?" She asked

"That little ... Is gonna pay! I broke up with her and everyone else because I was IDK... Confused about everything that happened... I-I just can't keep this feeling I've had since grade 7 anymore." I said

"Me neither, Chris, you know how long I've waited for this thing ... Since the SoccerBaseball game." She said

"I know, me too." I said "have you had your first actual kiss, Aviva?"

"Nope, never got the ..." She couldn't finish cuz well let's just say her first kiss happened right then and there.

"Hey Aviva, um remember in grade 7 when you were telling me about your inventions and you were using an example of "Creature Adventurers"?" I asked

"Yeah." She replied

"Well, do you want to work with me and my brother?" I offered

"Wait I thought you were gonna be a biologist? " she asked

"We were, but he Flippi'n made us quit! I mean I'd love to save animals ... Especially from Zach, but with what technology ... We can't do it alone! " I yelled out frustrated with my brother.

"Oh, I'd love to help my childhood friend. Except I can't cuz that flipping bastard got me injured." She said

"Well what if I made'ya forget what happened to ya, Aviva?" I said reassuringly

"What? ... Gush Chris! ... What are you doing!? ... Wait ... Noooooo! ... Ooph"

Wild Kratts ; Chris and Aviva's love song CYFTLT from TLK

There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day. When the heat of the rolling wind can't be turned away. An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you.

Hey and Can you feel the love tonight? it is where we are. it's enough for this wide-eye wonderer that we got this far. and Can you feel the love tonight? and how it's made to rest? It's enough to make kings and begabons believe the very best.

There's a time for everyone, if they only learn that the twist in the lightest come moves a sudden turn. There's a rime and reason to the wild outdoors when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

Hey and Can you feel the love tonight? (tonight) it is where we are. (we are) it's enough for this wide-eye wonderer that we got this far. (this far) and Can you feel the love tonight? (Can you feel the love!) and how it's made to rest? It's enough to make kings and begabons believe the very best.

(A/N she does NOT get pregnant with Cris this time around)

Aviva's POV

I never would've thought this day was gonna come, from getting badly hurt from my shadow, Zach Varmitech, to reuniting with my Childhood friend/crush, Chris Kratt. I'm right next to him right now, and he's got his hand on my shoulder, I've got my head on his, and were just chilling after one of those lllloooonnnggg (when I say long I mean a whole song long) "make out" scenes. I looked up at him and said "Chris, that thing we just did was awesome."

"I know, Aviva. Even I still can't believe I did that to ya... I mean that was actually fun for a first" Chris said

"Hey, this was a first for me too ... Ya did great BTW." I said

"Really?" Chris started "thanks. Hey that goes vice versa"

"Yup, no prob." I said

"Hey Aviva, I gotta tell you something I've been holding since that SoccerBaseball game." Chris said after that

"What is it, CK?" I asked

"Aviva, I've always loved you, from the start. I've always admired your inventions, remember when the teacher flipped your desk? I really felt bad for ya. That was some science project we did together, and I was so "blind" for saying "your not my friend." When you were the greatest friend I had. I kept that letter you gave me before I lost you. I'm sorry if I hurt you back then, it's just I was ashamed and I didn't want my friends to see me hanging out with you DKW (don't know why). While we were separated I'd spend every second of it thinking about the ending years of elementary school, and I longed for this to come. Every single July 19th that was my wish. I don't wanna lose you again, and let's make whatever didn't work for us back then work now?"Chris blurted out

"Aww Chris, I love you! I still remember those moments too, lol. Chris I don't wanna lose you again either, and we could try. I guess I'm yours now with the thing we just did, right?" I asked

"I guess so ... Lol, don't worry Zach's not coming anywhere near here and you can stay with me, Aviva I'll take care of you until you get better then I cross my heart and HTD (hope to die) that I'll never hurt you ever ... I know I was stupid back then, and I learned my lesson. If he ever comes near here I'll beat the crap out of him." Chris promised me

"I'm just so happy that we're together again." I said

"Me too, hey you still friends with Koki and Jimmy?" Chris asked

"Yeah, I forgave'em. Why? I ask

"Um, I always thought Koki's computer skills would come in handy someday, JZ's always been good at teleporting and piloting , right?" Ck asked

"Yeah?" I asked "why?"

"Cuz what if we made an animal rescuing team: Martin, me, you, Koki, and Jimmy? We can save the animal, you can do your inventions, Koki can do the techie stuff, and Jimmy can do the teleporting and the piloting ... Oh yeah but what ship do we use?" He suggested / asked

"Yeah that's a good idea actually. You know what? I invented a turtle shaped ship ... We can use that." I offered

"Yeah nice idea, Aviva." Chris said

"Thanks Ck." I replied " I love you"

"I love you too, Aviva. So much" he said

We just dragged ourselves into another one of those song long "make out" scenes out of the blue.

End of chapter

Well I hope you liked it. See I told you (Chriskratt99) that I'm NOT to good at writing "lemons" *covers eyes* I can't watch. I started writing this while i was in the hospital because I fainted out of the blue. This is for those wk Caviva people who are readi'n "TTP CK x AC" and "Catherine goes to HCCS" there's a few mistakes in there.

the show did start when the story took place.

Chris and Aviva did NOT meet in Kindergarten. According to my wk series they met in a SoccerBaseball game in grade 6 (based on true story)

Aviva and her daughters are NOT Chilean they are Mexican

This might turn into a "two shot"


End file.
